


I Don't mind the Pain

by RyderOrion



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, M/M, OCC - Freeform, OFC - Freeform, The Goddesses, the Authority - Freeform, the shield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyderOrion/pseuds/RyderOrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Backstage at WWE find the Orton's trying to figure out their lives:<br/>Randy Orton trying to figure out what to do about Fandango<br/>and Ryder Orion trying to get Dean Ambrose to ask her out.</p><p>Better than the summary suggests i just really suck at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't mind the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Own No onw But Ryder Orion  
> Paige "Angel" Nicole owns Angel  
> Bekka owns Bekka Bryan  
> and VINCE McMahon owns the rest xD

-Randys POV-  
I couldn’t stop staring I didn’t know what was wrong with me. I was just mesmerized by what I was seeing. Fandango and Summer Rae were dancing in the back, practicing and I was staring at them, jealous that I wasn’t the one touching, caressing, and dancing with that perfect body.  
What was I even thinking I don’t dance what is this body doing to me. I’ve never seen anyone so perfect in my life and I just wants to go over there and break them apart but I can’t. Suddenly fingers were snapping in front of my face. Blinking out of my haze I noticed those fingers were attached to a pale colorfully tattooed arm... Ryder, of course. Looking at my little sister with a non-verbal question etched onto my face she sighed. She has been doing that a lot lately.  
"Why don’t you just go over there instead of standing over here like a creeper"  
I roll my eyes. She knows why, I don’t feel the need to remind her.  
"Come on Randy you’ve been crushing on..."  
"Shut it Ryd, you don’t know what you are talking about"  
"yeah it is wicked obvious you are in love... you are constantly staring at them when they are practicing, jealous that you are not the one dancing with and I quote 'that perfect body'"  
"I have NEVER said that... out loud"  
"you have a bad habit of voicing your inner monologue" I just sigh and walk away from Ryder and far away from the dancing couple that haunts my every though.  
"I should be the one worshipping that body". Great now I am talking to myself.  
"You do realize Summer and I are not actually dating?" Fuck where did Fandango come from? "You can stop staring and go up to her and ask her out. I won’t get in the way, she doesn’t even have the right parts".  
That shocked me; I didn’t know any of the superstars were into guys. I apparently was starting to give the ‘I’m going to kick your ass’ look because Fandango looked like he was about to run.  
"Look all I’m saying is you can stop staring and ask her out".  
He said that really fast, shit he’s scared and now he’s running away. Great that’s just what I need, someone complaining to corporate about me. There was someone in front of me, and his mouth is moving. I wonder if Dean knows that I’m not listening.  
"...uh yeah so um what uh what do you think, is that okay"  
Oh fuck, is what okay? What like I’d care what Dean Ambrose does with his life?  
"Yeah sure I don’t care" he looks shocked at that... why?  
"Really dude that’s great. Holy fuck I really didn’t think you would let me ask Ryd out. But thanks man. I won’t hurt her I promise... I’m not Punk"  
Dean is walking away before I have time to think. Did he just say he is asking my baby sister out? Over my dead body I am going to let another asshole wrestler date my baby sister, not after what Punk did to her, cheated then quit, nope not happening. There is still a line of people waiting to beat the shit out of him.  
Something is poking me, why is something poking me? I look down at the irritation  
"What do you want Angel?"  
"You’re shaking dude"  
"I’m angry"  
"At what?"  
"You’re face"  
"You love my face"  
I’ve known her since she was twelve and Ryder met her when I moved us to Canada. Apparently when she met Ryd she was wearing a Randy Orton shirt, they have been inseparable since.  
"Why are you poking me again?"  
"You spaced out again"  
"I have a lot on my mind"  
"Like what?"  
She’s sitting on top of a production crate now gesturing for me to do the same. I sigh and sit down. Despite being ten years older and a honorary older brother to Angel, she is always trying to get me to open up and talk to her about my feelings.  
"Fine I will probably get called into Vince’s office for bullying Fandango even though I wasn’t, Dean is going to ask Ryder out because I wasn’t paying attention and accidently gave my permission and hell hurt her just like Punk did and I cannot handle seeing her hurting again, I cannot see my little sister that crushed and humiliated again, I won’t do it. Plus you keep poking me"  
I say that all really fast and Angel looks about twenty words behind and slowly catching up. Randy was waiting for Angel to catch up to everything he said, getting more and more annoyed that Angel has a way about her that makes him tell her everything on his mind.  
"Okay I think I got everything let me check, you bullied Fandango and are now worried he is going to tell on you, Dean finally got the balls to ask you to ask Ryd out, and I keep poking you. So all this is giving you anxiety and you keep spacing out?"  
I just glare at her answering her question better than words could ever do.  
"So here what you are going to do, apologize to Fandango, get over Dean asking Ryder out because she has a massive crush on him and if you’re the reason she doesn’t get him she will not talk to you for a long ass time, plus we all hate Phil after what he did and we all are planning his murder but Dean is a part of the planning committee and apart from you, me, Nate and Brock, Dean is like right after us four in line to beat the ever living shit out of Phil.  
He’s not going to hurt her Randy and you need to let her live her life, I know you’re her big brother and you love her but stop being an overprotective assclown dude. As far as me poking you well" -pokes- "that’s never" -pokes- "EVER" -pokes- "going to stop" She smirks while doing it too, gods that’s so annoying.  
"And you will always love me even if I poke you" after that she gets down and walks away grinning like she won something.  
What she says makes a lot of sense but I’m scared for Ryder and I have a right to be an 'overprotective assclown'.  
"Hey big brother" Ryder jumps onto the crate next to me "you look perplexed".  
"Do you have a crush on Dean Ambrose"  
"Do you have a crush on..."  
"RYDER... please come on just answer the question"  
"Yeah Randy I do... but he’s a great guy, please don’t scare him away". She pauses for a moment thinking about something "Look, I really like him and I know... just please don’t..."  
She sighs "I know you are just looking out for me but don’t be all overprotective big brother. I love you and I know if anyone hurts me you hurt too which sounds stupid and clichéd but its true you just want me happy. So let me be happy with a guy I choose alright. I LOVE you"  
Ryder just holds onto my arm tight and puts her head on my shoulder, not many people know we are related. Ryder changed her last name when she came to the WWE, not wanting anyone to think she got to where she was because I’m her brother or because of our dad. She worked really hard to get where she is so I just am letting her come out as an Orton in her own time.  
Hell no one in corporate even knows. Just me, Angel, Bekka Bryan, Dean, Brock, Edge, Christian, Ted Dibiase JR., and unfortunately that cheating soon to be dead dude CM Punk. So when she shows this much open emotion towards me she is serious and scared. Fuck I have to let her date someone who could possibly rip her heart out again.  
"Fine I won’t get in the way of you guys dating if that’s what you both want, but I don’t have to be happy about it and I’m going to keep a super close eye on him, HAWKEYE level surveillance on this dude"  
"Thanks Randy I love you so much".  
Just sitting here with Ryder helps silence the voices in my head. We sit here for awhile just enjoying being close.  
"Have you told Nate?" The thought broke the silence and I can feel Ryder still under my arm.  
"Yeah of course I did, he is fully supportive". That came out way to fast and way to squeaky for it to be true.  
Nathan Orton, not only is Ryder’s older TWIN brother but is also a professional MMA fighter and vowed after Punk to never let Ryder date again, or he will personally put the guy who dares date her in the hospital.  
"Ryder?"  
"Ok fine I didn’t but please don’t tell him. I want Dean to actually ask me out not be in a coma in the hospital. I don’t even think he likes me anyways, and if by some miracle he does, I’ll tell him if we actually start dating so he can’t seriously hurt him"  
"I won’t tell him... I won’t stop him from hunting Dean down when you do tell him though"  
I sit in silence contemplating what to say next. Startled when Ryder starts talking again.  
"Hey Randy are you happy?"  
"Course I am, why would you ask?"  
"You haven’t been with anyone since Sam left"  
"Doesn’t mean I’m unhappy"  
"But you are always staring at them like you want what they have on TV, and you don’t go up and take what it is that will make you happy"  
I sigh at that because I didn’t know I was being that obvious  
"Ryd you are not suppose to worry about me. I’m the older sibling I’m suppose to take care of you"  
"Just because I’m younger doesn’t mean I’m not worried about you. I don’t want you to be sad"  
"When did you turn to mush, where is the bitch the WWE Universe loves to hate?"  
"Shut the fuck up Randal, like you’re not a giant teddy bear behind the viper fangs. I’m trying to be serious though. I don’t want you sad. I don’t like it"  
"I’m fine Ryder I promise"  
"You’re lying"  
"Fine I’m not okay but you don’t need to worry because I will be"  
"Not until you take what you want. Stop being such a pussy big brother"  
"You don’t know how impossible that is"  
"Why? Seems pretty easy to me"  
"Because you have it all wrong"  
"I’m not stupid, you are in love with him and you are scared"  
"I’m not... wait did you just say him?"  
"Yeah... Fandango... the guy you stare at on a regular? Ring any bells"  
"Why do you think its Fandango and not Summer Rae?"  
"I know you, I know you are not attracted to Blondes for one thing because you would CONSTANTLY tell me that. Summer is blonde, plus I knew about you and Cody back in Legacy... wasn’t hard to deduce". My eyes bug out.  
"You knew about that?"  
"Bro you are not subtle nor was he quiet. Need I remind you we use to share suites? You suck at sneaking people in places too by the way"  
"You’re not disgusted"  
"You thought I’d be disgusted?" Ouch fuck she punches hard. "RANDAL KEITH ORTON you are my big brother and ill love you forever, how could you think I would be disgusted? I know a ton of guys in the locker room that like the peen. I don’t care it’s not like you have a choice asshole, it’s who you are... even if you did choose I will always love you fuck face and you will always be my brother". She punches me harder but I feel nothing but relief.  
"Wait, a ton of guys?"  
"Yep and I’ll tell you none of their names". She smiles at that  
"Doesn’t matter I kind of have someone in mind" She rolls her eyes at that and jumps off the crate.  
"Yeah yeah, but you threaten Dean and I have free reign to threaten Fandango... keep that in mind"  
"Go away you annoying person"  
“YOU LOVE ME" She screams while walking away. I smile at that, yeah I do. I shake my head and start thinking again. This never ends well, does it? I was scared after my talk with Ryder, I’m the viper, I don’t do scared, what the fuck is Fandango turning me into? After sitting for awhile I stood up determined to find Fandango before I lost my cool. I found him after ten minutes of looking, talking to Summer.  
As I start walking over to them I see Summer start fixing her hair and I roll my eyes at that, I really don’t like blonde hair. Fandango starts fidgeting and goes to leave as I get to them.  
“Hey Randy”  
“Summer”. Was that dismissive enough, she just giggled, fuck apparently not.  
“What’s going on?” Again with the giggle.  
“I need to talk to Fandango… alone”  
She looks displeased with that response, oh well.  
“Why do you need to talk to me?” he looks scared again.  
“Yeah why him… I thought you like…”  
“I need to talk to you please” My eyes never leaving Fandango’s not caring what so ever at what Summer was about to say.  
“Fine whatever” she huffs “didn’t like you anyway”. At that she just leaves angrily.  
I look back at fandango  
“Look I didn’t mean what I said earlier please don’t hurt me”  
“Who says I’m going to hurt you”  
“You had a murdery look in your eyes when I mentioned… uh what I mentioned”  
“It was shock not murder”  
“Oh ok, that’s good I guess”. He hesitates like he wants to ask me something, so I just stay silent until he asks “Why were you dismissive towards Summer I thought you were into her”  
“And what gave you that idea?”  
“Well you always staring at her”  
“I hate blonde hair”  
“But if you weren’t into her why did you stare at her?”  
I step a little closer “Who says I was staring at her?”  
He looks confused for a moment before his eyes get wide realizing what I was implying.  
“If you weren’t staring at her, wh-why were you always looking at us”  
I move my mouth close to his ear and whisper “Because you have a body that needs to be worshipped” He shivers.  
I grab his waist and move his body close to mine.  
“This okay?” suddenly feeling vulnerable but my voice, thankfully, does not betray me. He just nods frantically and moves even closer  
“Good.”  
I grab that back of his neck and pull his lips onto mine. Holy fuck this is happening. I pull back so I can breathe, panting slightly I ask  
“Do you want to go out sometime?”  
He starts laughing and I frown, expecting to be turned down I pull back, he pulls me back real close.  
“No… no it’s just of course I’ll go out with you, I never thought I’d hear those word coming from your mouth is all”  
“Tonight after raw?”  
“Sounds perfect”  
“I have to go get ready for my match, who did you drive in with?”  
“uh Ziggler and Summer”  
“Tell them you have another ride” –kiss- “and I’ll meet you at my locker room later” –kiss- “and we can go out” –kiss- you also have a new roommate” –kiss- “I really have to go Fandango”. –kiss-  
“Curtis” he says breathy making me confused “you can call me Curtis” I smile at that  
–kiss- “Okay I’ll see you later… Cur-tis, mmm I like it” he smiles at that  
“Go before you miss your match”  
“Right” –kiss- “bye”.  
With that I walk away a permanent smile on m face. Damn and right before I go out in front of millions, I have to turn this smile into a smirk before I walk out there.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OTHER SIDE OF THE ARENA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Deans POV-  
Ok somehow I got permission from Randy to ask out Ryder. He seemed pretty distracted and didn’t seem like he was listening but I’m counting it as permission.  
I see Ryder sitting on a production crate talking to Angel and Bekka. She is so gorgeous, tall but not too tall, pale flawless skin with tattoos everywhere and her hair is ever changing but is currently at a pure white, which just looks amazing and it just fits her perfectly as well.  
I really got to know her when The Shield split up. She is part of a stable known as The Goddesses comprised of her, Angel, and Bekka Bryan. When The Shield was still together The Goddesses would accompany us to the ring. We were told to start flirting with the girls, which honestly was not super hard and we were all happy when we got that order.  
Seth practically threatened us so he could get closer to Angel. Not that I minded, I’ve had my eye on Ryder since my debut, unfortunately she was dating CM Punk then, but now she’s single and I’m freaking out.  
So when The Shield broke up WWE pretty much gave us our own Goddess, they thought six years together was a good run for them. When we split, the next week sees Ryder and Angel in a HUGE argument over whether Seth was right or not. Course Angel sided with her husband and Ryder sided with me. Bekka was put in the middle and soon none were talking to each other on TV.  
To keep appearances, Ryder and I are traveling alone together and she comes out to ringside for my matches, standing ringside or my personal favorite, sit on the announce table, not at it ON it. It is the sexiest thing ever.  
-Ryders POV-  
“Dean is sitting over there” I whisper  
“He so loves you” Angel claims, but I’m not so sure.  
We have been traveling alone together for like three months and we were partnered on TV for the past year and a half, flirting back and forth per corporate orders. Not that I mind, have you seen Ambrose, he’s so gorgeous. The only thing missing is some tattoos, and honestly I’m not missing them at all. Yeah he’s a little crazy and about 40% of TV crazy is real life crazy, but I don’t mind because I’m not exactly sane.  
Anyway it’s been almost two years since The Goddesses teamed up with The Shield and started accompanying The Shield the ring, and nothing, I highly doubt he likes me like I like him. Sure I was with Punk for about a little over a year of that time and five years total but still. He could’ve asked me when we broke up or anytime over the past 9 months but he hasn’t.  
“Demon trust me on this he’s got it bad for you”.  
Angel just wants me to start dating him because she is with Seth and despite what you see he and Dean are still best friends.  
“Shit shut up he’s coming over” I say in a panic  
“Calm down, Demon he loves you” Angel being ever the optimistic  
“He does not shut it” I say in a whisper right before he gets over to us.  
“Hey Ryd what’s good?”  
“Stale gummy bears”. He laughs at that  
“Good to know, I’ll add it to the list” I smile at that.  
“Anyway uh Angel Seth is looking for you and Beks Summer wanted to talk about your match later”.  
Confused I say, “Beks doesn’t have a match with Summer… I do”  
“Oh um well then she just wanted to talk then, I don’t know, you two better go before they get mad at me”. They smirk like they get something I don’t.  
“Yeah thanks Dean we will go talk to them” Bekka says with a smirk.  
The walk away whispering happily to each other while I sit there staring at Dean confused.  
-Angels POV-  
Beks and I walk away knowing that Dean wanted to talk to Ryder alone.  
“He’s finally going to ask her out and I’m so excited!!” Beks exclaims.  
We walk down the hall going to find Seth when we see him.  
“Fuck what is he doing here?”  
We run after him to figure out exactly that.  
-Ryder’s POV-  
“Hey babe what’s up?” I ask Dean.  
“Uh so you have a match against Summer?”  
“Yep they want her in the title picture and best way to do it is to face the champion” I say as I pat my Divas Championship around my waist “and lose because the champ bent the rules just a little” I say smirking  
“How are you going to cheat tonight?”  
“Spoilers”  
Dean laughs before asking, “You still coming out with me when I go against Bad News Barrett?”  
“His name is Wade, and of course I will be sitting on the announce table”  
“Perfect, are you going to help me?” he asks playfully.  
“Maybe if you ask nicely, I’ll put a love spell on him”.  
That’s the name Angel and I came up with for when we stand on the announce table and do a little seductive dance to distract our guys opponents. I used it to help Punk all the time and we used it a couple times to help The Shield. However Dean has yet to request it.  
“Nah I don’t want WADE to have a heart attack” He laughs and I smile and blush. “Okay so I’ll see you after your match, have fun and give her hell”.  
With that he kisses my cheek and walks away to get ready for his match.  
“Always” I mumble a little dumfounded.  
I get up and start stretching for my match, unknown to me drawing attention from someone. Getting up I make it to the Gorilla and wait for my music to hit. Summer comes up behind me and we hug  
“Good like Sweets”  
“Thanks but how hard is it to lose?” we both laugh. “How are you cheating by the way?”  
“Title shot to the head after you kick out of The Headbanger (AN: top rope inverted frankensteiner)”  
“Cool, oh did you see…”  
~Rush of Power~  
“oh my cue”  
“wait what were you…”  
she goes out to her music, I shrug oh well must not be important.  
~Public Enemy #1~  
I wait until the cue in the song.  
“Let’s do this” I walk to the ring to the boos and some cheers. I just smirk loving every second of it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I win and am celebrating in the ring to the thousands of boos, because despite partnering with Dean I’m still the bitch that won the title off their beloved Paige.  
~Retaliation~  
I look over my shoulder confused. Dean wasn’t suppose to come out until later. He makes his way to the ring while I hope off the top rope and meet him in the middle. He has a mic and starts talking when he gets in the ring. I go and grab his bicep like I always do when he’s talking on camera  
“Hey babes congrats on your clean win.” –boos-  
“Aww thanks baby I worked so hard to win fairly you know, I’m really proud of myself”  
“You should be” he goes from smirking to serious face and that just confuses me more and I get a little freaked out “So we have known each other for a couple years now and now that you are single I think it’s time I ask you something.”  
My eyes go wide. Oh my fuck, is he serious, please tell me this is real and not for TV  
“I’m standing in front of thousands of people and all I can see is you. You are by far the most gorgeous woman on this planet; will you go on a date with me?”  
oh fuck he’s nervous that’s so cute.  
“Dean of cour…”  
~cult of personality~  
No no no this is not happening, it’s a joke he can’t be back. My heart starts jumping and I can’t breathe. Why fuck why is he back?  
“Dean Dean Dean… that’s cute”  
He turns the corner and fuck my life there he is. My asshole ex boyfriend, who cheated on me after five years of dating.  
“It’s real cute that you possibly think that MY girlfriend is even remotely interested in a sociopath such as yourself. And it’s cute that you think I’m not going to beat your ass for trying to move in on what’s mine” I glare at him “but for now I’m just going to take Ryder away from you so she’s not scared you are going to freak out on her when she turns you down”  
At that he grabs my waist and forcefully moves me towards that back, I keep trying to get away but he’s to strong and gets me out of the ring. All of a sudden I feel Dean grab Punk’s arm around my waist and Punk shove me away from him. I go down hard and hit the back of my head on the corner of the steel steps. As I grab my head I feel a lot of blood before blacking out.  
-Randys POV-  
Ryder hasn’t moved in 5 minutes, the medics getting her onto the stretcher and fuck that’s a lot of blood. Then I see Punk come through the curtain and just lose it and all I see is red. The next thing I remember is Seth and Curtis are pulling me off of a very bloodied CM Punk.  
Apparently I have been repeatedly hitting him while screaming ‘I am gonna kill you’ much to the confusion of everyone but a couple people. When I see Punk sit up while smirking I lose it again and go to attack him but cant because I have about four guys on me preventing me from killing that son of a bitch.  
“WHAT HAS SHE EVER DONE TO YOU? WHY DOES SHE DESERVE TO CONSTANTLY BE HURT BY YOU? YOU FUCKING PRICK”  
“Oh dear Randal why do you care so much what happens to Ryder?” I just seethe at that not being able to say why in front of all these people which is why he asked.  
“Watch your fucking back Punk… there is a line of people waiting to kick the shit out of you”  
I smirk at that and walk away to where the paramedics were with Ryder, who still hasn’t moved, and grab her hand telling the medics that I’m going with her to the hospital.  
“Should I be jealous?” I look behind me to see Curtis  
“No you have nothing to worry about but I’m going to have to cancel our date tonight”.  
“I didn’t know you guys were that close”.  
“She’s my little sister” I whisper so only he hears  
“Fuck are you serious?”  
“Yeah, she doesn’t want anyone to know so please don’t say anything”  
“I won’t but umm why?”  
“She didn’t want people claiming she got where she is because she had me and my dad’s help… she worked hard for everything she has you know”  
“Makes sense… call me later okay”  
“Yeah” I kiss him before going into the ambulance.  
-Ryders POV-  
Where am I? I open my eyes before quickly closing them. Okay I am apparently on the sun. “Ryder?”  
“Who wants to know?” I croak out, wow my throat hurts.  
“It’s Dean”  
“Who’s Dean?”  
“Fuck you have amnesia… doctors said it might happen umm okay so I work…”  
“Dean, Shut up I was kidding… I don’t have amnesia”  
“Oh thank fuck”  
“What happened? Why am I in a hospital?”  
“What’s the last thing you remember?”  
“I was on the top rope about to use The Headbanger on Summer… fuck did I botch it?”  
“No, no it was flawlessly perfect as always”  
“So?”  
“Okay I went out to congratulate you and ask you umm… well we were in the ring and Punk returned” I groaned at that. Of course I would block out that horrible memory “Yeah and he tried to force you into the back and I grab his arm, but when I did he pushed you and you hit your head on the corner of the steel steps”  
“Ouch”  
“I’m sorry Ryd this is all my fault”  
“Babe don’t worry it’s not your fault… why can’t I feel my head?”  
“They put you on some really great meds”  
“Awesome… you are pretty… pretty fahking gorgeous” I giggle at that, okay yep definitely feeling those meds no, oh well.  
“Back at you Ryd”  
“I would love to go out with you” suddenly remembering a snippet of him asking me out.  
“You remember that?”  
“Kinda… not really” I smile… or at least try to smile, still can’t fell my head. “Where’s Randy?”  
“He went to get dinner with fandango, said he’d be back quickly”.  
“Yay” after that I drift off again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~two months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Welcome back Ryder!”  
“It’s good to be back, thanks”  
I go to find Dean, my boyfriend! Gods it feels so good to say that. Dean is my boyfriend yep that’s right I, Ryder Orion, am dating the one and only Dean Ambrose!!  
“Hey babe, whatchya thinking about?”  
“Oh nothing” I smile and turn around kissing him. “Missed you”.  
“You saw me two days ago”  
“Still” he laughs at that  
“Yeah I missed you too… Mark wants to talk to you by the way”  
“Best go see what he wants then… ill meet you in your locker room in a bit”. “Bye babe” I kiss him before going to find Mark.  
I find Mark in his office.  
“Hey Mark you wanted to see me?”  
“Yes hello Ryder, welcome back”  
“Thank you”  
“So as you know we had to take the title off you while you were away recovering” I nod, that sucked “and we had a tournament that Angel won”  
“Authority Angel”  
“Yes well since you never lost it and you and Angel were feuding on TV we thought we would revisit that and you will cut a promo on how you never lost and that she only won because she is part of authority and what not”.  
“Sounds good”  
“And you will have a championship match at Night of Champions”  
“Win or lose?”  
“Not sure yet”  
“Okay sounds good”  
“Okay you have mic time after your match against Paige, of which you will win. Now none of the WWE Universe knows of your return tonight so make it a good one and have fun”.  
“Oh I will. Thank you Mark”  
Later that night I’m at the gorilla waiting, I talked to production and we have a pretty cool set up going to happen for my return. Paige just got in the ring and is talking crap about how no one is good enough and just issued an open challenge.  
As soon as she says that the whole arena goes black and my music starts playing but very choppy like and you really have to listen to understand. The lights come back on and I’m standing behind Paige. When the crowd notices me they freak out and start cheering. Hmm that’s new. Bell rings I shrug and hit her with an Ares (AN: Enzuigiri) and put her in Hades Punishment (AN: Muta lock) and as she taps the crowd goes crazy. I just won and got a huge pop from the crowd for my return. I grab a mic and start the promo Mark wants  
“Hey so I’m back and have a little problem” I look and touch my abs “something is missing, was taking from me. Now I didn’t lose it, it was stolen… and GIVEN to the little authority princess and I would like it back, now Angel I know you’re watching and I know you won’t come out and face me because that is just who you are now. So ill leave you with this. Night of Champions. You. And. ME. for MY WWE Divas Championship. I’m coming for you” the lights go black and I run up to the back before the come back on again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Randy’s POV-  
Ryder’s return was awesome and now I’m just sitting in my locker room with Curtis stretching in front of me getting ready for his match  
“mmm, looking good Curt” I slither up to him and kiss his neck.  
“We have no time for that Ran, later I promise I’m worth it”  
“oh I know you are” I kiss his neck again  
“no babe seriously… fuck mmm… no time” he stands up and turns to leave. I grab his hand and pull him back down to kiss him good luck then let him go so he can leave.  
“Good luck and I hold you to your promise” he leaves and I get up to go find Ryder who is hanging out in Deans locker room.  
“Hey sis”  
“Randy”  
“Great match”  
“Thanks big brother… I try”  
“How do you feel?”  
“Good I guess, little stiff but it’ll come back… umm have you seen Punk since…”  
“No he left again after that night”  
“Heard you went crazy on him”  
“Well I did promise you I would, and everyone is jealous I got to him and no one else did” Ryder laughed at that  
“Well it’s in the past so let’s just keep him in the past and everything is going to get better from now on” I groan at that.  
“Come on seriously I have Dean you have Fandango we are both happy at the same time which is weird and Nate hasn’t put Dean in the hospital which I count as a win”  
We laugh and just sit on a crate sitting in silence while everything is happening around us, Ryder’s head on my shoulder and my arm around her waist. Both of us happy and just content to let everything around us move on while we sit here not wanting anything to change.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed... sorry im not a great writer but i tried xD  
> Check out and Follow our Tumblr xD  
> wwegoddesses.tumblr.com/goddesses


End file.
